Distant Love
by Inulinka
Summary: CeXDa The lovers are separated. Will they be reunited? Will the war ever end? Will Ce live to See Da again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye for now

So yeah... This is my first story haha! Please be gentle with the ratings and comments! I actually wrote this for someone, but I don't think they use this website(lie)... or will ever see it(lie) but whatever haha! Maybe I'll show them in due time! Anyway! If you like it I will write more! By the way, this is my first time writing anything like this so I don't really know how it turned out! I don't really read any love fanfics but here is my try at one! :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ce… you won't forget me, right?"<p>

Da Qiao stared directly into Sun Ce's eyes fearfully awaiting a response. His eyes were beautiful she thought.

"How could I ever forget someone as beautiful as you?"

Sun Ce smirked, staring right back at her with the same ferocity. Da clutched the rose in her hand tightly.

"It's just that… I'll be gone for a long time Ce, and you're going to be ruler one day, I'm sure plenty of girls are going to go after you! You won't date one and forget me right?"

There was fear in her eyes. Fear that Sun Ce would actually forget her. Actually forget the sleepless nights they spent together, the hours upon hours they spent lying together. Actually forget the girl that meant everything to him.

"Da, girls will always be after me. But I have no interest in girls!"

Da looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Da, I don't love girls. I only love _you_!"

Da immediately flushed red all over, even her ears. She knew he would say that. She knew all his little quirks and sayings. In the past four months that she had spent with him in the Wu palace, she learned so much about him.

"Oh Ce… I only love you too. I have something for you…"

Sun Ce gave a confused look.

"For me Da? What could it be."

Da Qiao looked at the brilliant red rose in her right hand. The same red rose that was given to her by her father while he was visiting her. The same red rose that reminded her of her dear father. She extended her right arm and handed Sun Ce the rose.

"Da… you can't be serious! This rose… Your father… for me?"

Da closed her eyes and gave the most beautiful smile.

"Of course it's for you silly! It was always meant for you! That's why I brought it with me!"

Sun Ce was touched. She gave him something that she held so dearly to her heart. Da slowly reopened her eyes.

"I also have one more present for you…"

Da took her delicate right hand and covered both of Sun Ce's eyes. She slowly lowered his face towards hers. She then ever so carefully placed her soft lips on his, and kissed him. Sun Ce wrapped both of his arms around Da Qiao's waste, just like he knew she loved it. The lovers slowly pulled away.

Sun Ce slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Da Qiao.

"Just like our first kiss five months ago."

The carriage that would take Da Qiao away finally arrived at the palace walls. Da knew this day was coming and had been counting down the seconds, trying to extend them as much as she could until she would be forced to leave her loves side. The carriage doors slowly opened and the man inside beckoned towards Da Qiao.

"I love you Ce! I love you!"

Da Qiao leapt towards Sun Ce, wrapping both her arms around him, crying. She kissed him everywhere she could. She was short compared to him, and only reached his chest. She kissed his chest, his broad shoulders, his chin, a chin that she would have hated on any other man, but loved none the less because it was part of her beloved Ce, and his lips. This was their final embrace.

Sun Ce then placed both of his arms around Da, hugging her, holding her close to his heart. She could feel his heartbeat. She knew that only in a matter of minutes, these strong arms that made her feel so safe, so loved, would be gone, and for God knows how long! She cried even harder. Tears rolled down her beautiful rosy cheeks, and dropped on to his chest.

"Ce! I don't want to leave! I just don't! I can't leave you! Don't fight this war! Don't! It's taking me away from you! I need to be with you! This is the only place I want to be! You said you'd do anything for me! Why can't you just do this for me? "

Sun Ce gazed at his love. He saw how much pain this was causing her...pain that he was causing her. Hell, it hurt him too. Da didn't know it, but Sun Ce was crying inside. His heart and soul were both crying! Life without Da? Was that even possible? Maybe I can stop this war he thought. Maybe we don't have to fight!

No. Sun Ce knew he had to do this. This war had to be fought to protect his land. To protect his friends and his family. But most importantly to protect Da Qiao. Sun Ce would never be able to live with himself if she was hurt because of the war. It would have been all his fault! Greedily keeping her there for his own sake! He couldn't do it. She had to be sent away.

"Da… I love you so much. You matter more to me than anything. Riches lose all value when compared to you! You're beauty is unmatched by anything and anyone! The sun and the moon both hide their faces when you are around! Da, you are what make flowers bloom. You are what makes my world continue spinning round and round! You are who I love. I will marry you Da Qiao. Please, once this war is over, and the land is safe, I will ask you to marry me. Would you make me the happiest man in Wu… no the world?"

Da Qiao's eye widened to their fullest, still streaming with tears. They were beautiful Sun Ce thought.

"Oh Ce! Of course I will marry you! But you know that my father knows not of our affairs! He only wants the best for me Ce! You will have to impress him, and get his permission, not mine! It will be an arduous task!"

"Da! I'm next in line to rule Wu, I think I have enough qualifications! And if that's not enough, well I'll make him love me. I'll make him agree to our marriage! You just wait and see!"

The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes and kissed one last time. Reluctantly Sun Ce had to let go of the woman he loved. Da began to walk towards the carriage, continuously turning around to smile and glimpse the man she loved one last time. She finally reached the carriage and took a step onto it and looked back at Sun Ce one final time before the carriage doors closed and Da was on her way back to her family. Sun Ce stared at the carriage as it slowly moved out of sight. Da was gone, and Sun Ce was alone.

Wu was going to war, and it was unsafe for Da Qiao to be around. Wei had gained too much power, and Sun Jian knew to keep the peace, something had to be done. Cao Cao, the leader of Wei, was a tyrannical ruler, and would not be satisfied until all the land was under his dominion. Currently Wei was only at war with Shu, but it was only a matter of time until Wei turned its claws towards Wu. Shu had sent a messenger to Wu, pleading for help. Sun Jian being the kind soul that he is, agreed to help. Only through a combined effort would Wei be taken down.

Sun Ce slowly turned around, and a tear ran down his cheek. He could not keep the tears inside anymore. He had to be strong for Da, but now that she is gone, it didn't matter. He broke down and started crying. He fell to his knees. She's gone… he solemnly thought to himself. She won't be back for who the hell knows how long? I'll make Wei pay! I'll make them pay for taking my precious Da from me!

He was on his knees for seemingly an hour before his senses finally returned to him. He slowly got back to his feet and kissed the red rose that Da Qiao had just given him only an hour ago. He began to walk back towards the palace gates. He felt empty. Like someone had just ripped away a large chunk of him. His soul was gone. He could have sworn it was. He was so empty. Like a hollow shell, he walked back into the palace. Everyone who saw him knew what was wrong, only days before, Da Qiao would follow him everywhere attached to his arm. Some people even thought that they were connected. They were never separate from one another. If you saw Sun Ce, surely you would see Da Qiao right next to him.

Sun Ce slowly walked back to his room. Once he arrived, he stopped at the door and stared at the empty bed that lay before him. Just last night, he thought, just last night Da Qiao was with me in this bed. Just last night, we fell asleep together; in each other's arms… drying each other's tears… Just last night…

Sun Ce slowly climbed into bed… alone… for the first time in four months. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	2. Unfathomable Reminiscence

So yeah, I got one review for my last chapter, and it was good enough for me to want to write a second chapter haha! This is basically going to be a flashback chapter so yeah. It is going to explain who the characters are, and why Ce and Da are in love and all that... This is probably going to be the beginning of a few flashback chapters in a row. Anyway read and enjoy :)!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Unfathomable Reminiscence<p>

The sun rays slowly broke through the curtains in Sun Ce's room, forcing the young man to toss and turn. Sun Ce had only fallen asleep roughly an hour before daybreak, and now the Sun came to rob him of any more well need rest. Sun Ce rolled to his left and extended his right arm, expecting to feel Da Qiao's delicate body, but all he felt was the mattress. No one was there. He was alone. Realizing this, Sun Ce moved onto his back and carefully opened his eyes as to avoid the Sun's rays from blocking out his vision. Last night's memories were still fresh in his mind. Da Qiao had left him for her home. 'I wonder, he thought to himself, did she finally make it home? Is she off the carriage? I hope she made it back safely...'

He slowly climbed out of his bed. He stood up and turned around to look at his mattress.

Sun Ce then murmured to himself

"So she really is gone..."

* * *

><p>Sun Ce walked down to the dining hall for his morning breakfast. The dining hall was a grand room with long tables strewn all over. Red banners hung on the walls, showing off the Wu insignia. The back of this grand hall contained stained glass in the shape of the Wu symbol and the old Imperial Han symbol. The light was shining brightly through the windows, adding an almost heavenly like appearance to the hall. 'It would have been heaven too, if only Da was there.' Apparently, he was late to the meal. Everyone in Wu seemed to have made it there before him. Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, Sun Quan, Shang Xiang, Huang Gai, everybody. He then heard someone call out to him.<p>

"Brother! Sit with us!"

It was Shang Xiang. Sun Ce walked over and took a seat across from his sister.

"Hey Ce! What's wrong? Why the long face?"

Sun Ce looked up at his sister, then back down. Zhou Yu sensing his sworn brother's sadness spoke up.

"So, Shang Xiang, how have your battle preparations been coming along?"

"Oh I've been doing fine! I've been training lots with Dad! Well, more so then Ce anyway! He's always hanging out with that new Da girl of his. Glad she's finally gone, now we can go back to all the fun we used to have together."

Glad she's finally gone. That one sentence continually rang in Sun Ce's ears. 'Glad she is gone?', Sun Ce thought to himself, 'how dare she! I love Da! How can my own sister be glad?'

Sun Ce glared at Shang Xiang and got up from the table.

"I'm gonna go train... Zhou Yu, meet me at the sparring ring. I'll be waiting."

Everyone at the table watched as Sun Ce walked away.

Shang Xiang pouted.

"What's he getting all mad about? All I said was I trained more then him!"

Zhou Yu got up, and looked at Shan Xiang.

"Shang Xiang... Sun Ce is your brother. He is in love Da Qiao. How would you feel if he said something like you did when someone you hold dear to you is forced to leave?"

"I would't just walk out on my family and friends, just because he said he trained more then me."

"That's not why he left. He left because you, along with everyone else is expecting him to just be like the old Sun Ce. She really changed him Shang Xiang, I can see it in his eyes, in his actions, and the things he says. Let him be for now if you have any respect for him. I'm sorry for my outburst, but i must take my leave as he has summoned me for training. By your leave princess."

Zhou Yu bowed and walked towards the sparring ring.

* * *

><p>Sun Ce was walking towards the sparring ring before he became lost in his own thoughts. 'All these places. This palace. I've been everywhere with her. I showed her everything. She's met my family. My family loves her.' These thoughts brought a smile to his face.<p>

'But the thing is, I know nothing of where she is from. I don't know her family. Hell, her family doesn't even know I exist. I don't know her home. I know so much about her... but nothing of where she is from.' The smile that Da Qiao loved so much disappeared from his face. Suddenly a voice brought him back to reality.

"Ce! Where is your sword?"

It was Sun Jian and he was looking directly at Sun Ce. He was the father of the young lord, and commanded great respect from his people and from his children. He was more commonly know by his other name: Sun Jian, the Tiger of Jiang Dong.

Sun Ce winced.

"Father! You know I would much rather prefer to fight with my tonfa! Why have me wield a sword?"

Sun Jian walked straight up to his son and looked him in the eye.

"Ce, this is a war we are going to be fighting in. This wont be some practice. You're life will be on the line. You must be skilled with as many weapons as possible. I can't have you dieing on me..."

Sun Ce broke eye contact with his father and looked down.

"I understand father."

"That's my son! I believe Zhou Yu has been waiting rather patiently for you in the sparring ring. Get down there and show him how much you've improved in seven months!"

"Right away father!"

'Seven months...', why did that mean something to Sun Ce. 'That's right!,' he thought to himself. 'Seven months ago was when I met Da Qiao for the first time!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Months Ago-<strong>_

"Think you can beat me Zhou Yu?"

Sun Ce smirked as Zhou Yu charged towards him. He quickly sliced with his sword to his left and Ce blocked it with one of his tonfas.

"Oh come on, you call that an attack? Even Quan could do better than that!"

"Oh Ce, you still have much to learn about combat."

As soon as Zhou Yu said that, he swooped his right foot forward and tripped Ce, dropping him to his back. Zhou Yu thrusted forward with his sword, stopping shortly at Ce's neck.

"Alright! I give! I give! Jeez!"

Zhou Yu smiled and returned his sword to it's sheath.

"And that's why I'm Wu's strategist."

Sun Ce got back up to his feet.

"I'm pretty sure what you did back there was called cheating or strategist..."

"Brother, in war there is no cheating. There is only life and death. You have to be prepared to fight to your fullest extent."

"I know Zhou Yu! I know! You got lucky beating me this time... Well whatever, we should go eat, I'm starving. After that, we are going to duel _again_. This time I'll fight by, '_your_ rules of war,' haha."

"They are not, '_my _rules of war', but the **rules** of war. But never-the-less I shall battle you as wish brother."

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu walked towards the dining hall, and got their lunch as usual and it was bad as usual. Everyone hated the food at the castle's dining hall, but it seemed that it wasn't going to change.

"Zhou Yu, you ever wonder why there aren't any girls for us?"

"What do you mean? You're going to be the emperor some day! Any girl in Wu would kill to marry you! That, and you by far are not unattractive! Why, I'm sure if you searched you cou-"

"I know I can find a girl if I really want. But the girls here at Wu... I dont know Zhou Yu, but they are lacking in something. No one here seems right for me."

"Give it time brother, I'm sure the girl you are looking for is out there, and you will find her soon. Maybe even today!"

"Haha thanks Zhou Yu. We are sworn brothers for a reason. That is clear to me."

The young men found a table and sat down to eat their lunch.

Suddenly, a beautiful voice filled Sun Ce's ears.

"Excuse me. May I sit by you two?"

Sun Ce looked to his right and saw what he believed to be an angel on Earth.

Zhou Yu spoke first.

"Oh, Da Qiao! Sure you may sit by us!"

'So the angel's name is Da Qiao huh,' Sun Ce thought to himself. He then stood up and extended his hand forward.

"Where are my manners! Da Qiao is it? My name is Sun Ce! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

'Sun Ce?' Da Qiao questioned in her head. 'That name sounds familiar.' She reach out and grabbed Sun Ce's hand.

Da Qiao smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too!"

Sun Ce's heart stopped. 'How could a girl possibly have that beautiful of a smile? Oh that's right, she's _not_ a girl she's an _angel_.'

"What brings you to Wu palace of all places Da Qiao?"

"Well, father sent me hear to receive and education. He wishes for me to study and practice medicine. What about you Sun Ce? Why are you here?"

Zhou Yu's eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

"Da Qiao! Do you not kn- "

Sun Ce cut Zhou Yu off.

"Me too! I'm also here to study medicine! Wu really is a really great place huh?"

"Oh yes! I like Wu very much! The people here are so friendly and real! Not like where I come from! Everyone there seems so fake and I hate it."

"Where are you from Da Qiao?"

"I'm from Wan County, Lujiang, a territory of Wu."

"Oh my that is far. How did you ever learn of the educational programs at Wu castle?"

"Well father knew of this place, so he sent me here. I like it here so everything is fine to me... but I really do miss him and my sister Xiao."

"I would imagine so! That is quite the distance you traveled!"

The conversation continued as Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, and Sun Ce ate their food. After Da Qiao finished eating she spoke.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Sun Ce! Zhou Yu, I shall see you in class later! Good bye you two!"

And with that, Da Qiao got up and walked away.

Sun Ce could only watch as this beautiful girl slowly walked away.

"Zhou Yu! You knew who she was? Why did you not introduce me sooner! She's beautiful! I think I am going to try to date her! What do you say?"

"Ce, that's a great idea! You should date her! She is such a sweet girl! I trust that you will be very happy with her! How about I invite her to dinner with us? You can try then!"

"Zhou Yu... Now _THIS _is why we are sworn brothers!"

* * *

><p>Well it's the end of the chapter? How did you all like it? You sorry there isn't too much action or romance, but I had to lay down the ground work for all these characters! Will Sun Ce be able to date Da Qiao? Keep reading to find out! (I mean you guys know the answer but still! You guys will get to learn how it happened!) Yeah I kind of have to have these flashback chapters so you can actually feel for these characters! Anyway, please review! If I get enough reviews, as in one lol, I'll update again! Till next time!<p> 


	3. Dinner for Two

This is a continuation of the flashback chapters! thanks for that generous review aquamarine! it was really nice :)! know that because your review was supportive, this chapter is going up so soon :)! anyway! read and enjoy :)!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Dinner for Two<strong>

_**Seven Months Ago-**_

Sun Ce was staring.

"Here's the plan of attack brother! First we will get her to come eat with us for dinner... then I will have to suddenly leave on urgent matters, leaving you two alone. This is perfect! A brilliant strategy!"

Sun Ce couldn't believe what Zhou Yu was telling him. For one thing, Zhou Yu was talking about this dinner with Da Qiao as some sort of battle. 'Is trying to date a girl like a battle?', Sun Ce thought to himself. 'Are all these strategies necessary? Oh God, I hope he isn't trying to kill her with some sneak attack or something.'

"Zhou Yu... You know this is just a dinner right? I hardly think we need to have a plan of attack."

"Oh but brother! I want this to work out perfectly for you! Plus you've never really eaten with a girl before..."

"That's not true! I've eaten with my sister plenty of times!"

"Yes, but your sister is family..."

"Yeah well, I've eaten with girls during meal time as well!"

"Yes, yes. But brother, when you were with these girls, have you ever had an interest in one of them, and attempted to take it further?"

Sun Ce looked away, breaking eye contact with Zhou Yu for the first time since this whole debacle started.

"Well no but-"

"Exactly brother! Trust me, I know what I am doing. I know more then just battle strategies! I also know the way to a girl's heart as well. You listen to me, and she will fall head over heels for you."

All this talk was starting to make Sun Ce nervous. Sun Ce then smirked and thought, 'I know one day that I will have to lead all of Wu, but this dating thing is ridiculous compared to that!'

"Alright brother. It seems as if it is time for my class. I shall speak to the lady on your behalf. I shall see you afterwards! By your leave."

Zhou Yu bowed and walked out of Sun Ce's room. Sun Ce was all alone now. Perfect. He enjoyed solitude. This is not to say that he wasn't a very sociable or likable person. It was quite the opposite. But being alone meant that he could have time to sort out his thoughts, and think about the "battle" that he would soon be participating in.

* * *

><p>The Sun was now setting. It was evening and time for the people of Wu palace to eat their evening meals. The dining hall was packed with people as usual. The remnants of the evening sunlight still shown brightly through the brilliant stained glass, bringing an aura of peace. The dining hall always shown with a brilliant red color in the evenings. Sun Ce would love coming to the mess hall just for the atmosphere. The quality of the food was an entirely different matter. Sun Ce had arrived earlier then usual, and it was all because of this "date". He was certainly nervous. He just had to make a good impression on her.<p>

Sun Ce was sitting alone for a good ten minutes until he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, there he is. Oh Sun Ce! I have arrived with the young lady!"

'What? They are here already? Alright, I have to be calm... I can do this. This is no different then any other battle... except I'm not supposed to hit her...'

"Oh Zhou Yu! Da Qiao! It's so good to see you two! How have your days been since lunch?"

Zhou Yu spoke first.

"Oh, brother, it was a good day indeed. My classes have filled me with so much knowledge! I certainly feel enlightened! But I mean, it could never compare to your great knowledge!"

Sun Ce was confused. 'Ok... either he's being sarcastic there... or he's genuinely praising me.'

Da Qiao spoke next.

"Oh my! Sun Ce! Are you really smarter then Zhou Yu? That is impressive! I thought Zhou Yu was the smartest man in Wu!"

Sun Ce tried to reply to this, but Zhou Yu would not let him.

"Oh yes! He is a very intelligent man! He is very smart, but also a very strong warrior! Do you know that when we spar, I rarely defeat him? I think I only defeat him because he lets me! Oh what a kind brother he is!"

"Alright Zhou Yu, I don't know what you are getting at bu-"

Zhou Yu put his meal down on the table, and covered Sun Ce's mouth. Then he moved his mouth close to Sun Ce's ear to whisper.

"Brother! I am doing this to make you appealing in her eyes! Believe me this will help you out immensely. You trust me with your life on the battlefield's of war, now trust me with your heart on the battlefield's of love."

Sun Ce had to digest what he had just told him. 'Battlefield's of love...? That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. But he does have a point, he has yet to fail me in an actual battle, I guess I should trust him with this aswell.'

Zhou Yu stood back up.

"Now where was I? Oh my, it seems I have been keeping you at your feet lady Da Qiao, how rude of me! please take a seat."

Da Qiao nodded.

"How very kind of you."

Da Qiao took the seat immediately parallel to Sun Ce and began to eat her meal. Zhou Yu then sat to the right of Sun Ce, giddy and eager to give Sun Ce tips on how to win Da Qiao's heart. There was a strange silence. No one was speaking. It was Sun Ce who decided to break the silence after nearly five minutes of no talking.

"So Da Qiao, how were your classes today?"

"Oh my classes? They were okay. Nothing really exciting happened. I guess the only exciting thing was Zhou Yu inviting me to have dinner with you guys!"

"Is that so? Seems like an ordinary day to me."

Sun Ce then give a quick smirk. 'Let's make this day un-ordinary now...'

"So Da Qiao have yo-"

Zhou Yu suddenly stood up.

"Oh my! Just look at the time! I completely forgot I was supposed to beat Sun Quan and spar with him! I must go to him posthaste! By your leave brother, Da Qiao."

Zhou Yu bowed and quickly scurried away.

Sun Ce knew it was time. He decided to take advantage of the situation that Zhou Yu had so perfectly prepared for him.

"Well that was weird! It looks like it's just us two huh Da Qiao."

"Yes, yes it does. Oh well, I've been wanting to get to know you better anyway."

Sun Ce was speechless. 'She wants to know me better? She wants. To know me. Better? Oh Zhou Yu, this is going perfectly!'

"Oh is that so? Well it just so happens that I wanted to get to know you better too."

Just then, Da Qiao noticed a commotion on the left side of the dining hall.

"Oh Sun Ce look! They are giving out henna over there!"

"Henna? What's that?"

"Oh you don't know? Sorry I'm well traveled, I tend to forget not everyone knows what I do! Henna is sort of like a tattoo, except that it goes away after a few days. Let's go get some henna!"

"Uh, sure! Sounds like um... fun!"

Da Qiao stood up, and grabbed Sun Ce's arm, bringing him to his feet.

'Zhou Yu what is this? I sure hope you planned on this happening, because otherwise I'm in the dark...'

The two walked over to where the henna was being distributed. There was a line, and it seems that Sun Ce was sixteenth inline and Da Qiao would be seventeenth.

'This gives me time to learn about her! Let's see what I can do with this situation.'

"So Da Qiao, you said you've done henna before?"

"Oh yes, quiet a few times actually. It's fun to do! And it's not permanent so you don't really have to worry about what you choose!"

Sun Ce then tensed up. 'Alright Sun Ce, you can do this.'

"So tell me about yourself Da Qiao! We have a lot of time to kill until it's our turn, might aswell learn about each other right?"

'Smooth'

"Well actually. I'd like to talk about myself, but I have a more pressing matter on my mind."

'A more pressing matter huh? Maybe she's madly in love with me and just doesn't know how to ask me out!'

"Oh a pressing matter you say? What could possibly be on your mind?"

"Well over the past few months, my friend and I, we have been sending letters back and fourth to each other."

'A friend? I hope she doesn't mean _boy_friend...'

"I see... Go on."

"Yes well, last I heard from her, she was very ill, and it seemed that her parent's, especially her mother, seemed to be ignoring her symptoms. They believe she is faking! Can you believe that?"

'Her! Okay! this is good! Wait no no bad! Parent's ignoring their child's illness?'

"Faking an illness? How could parent's possibly be so cruel!"

Da Qiao's voice for some reason began to quiver, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh but it get's worse! It could be a terminal disease! Her mother has always been mean to her! It's just not fair! It's only because she is the younger sister!"

"Da Qiao... this is terrible! When was the last time you've heard from her?"

Da Qiao was almost sobbing at this point.

"Well the thing is... I usually receive a letter from her every month! But this month... I haven't received anything! Its almost been two months now! I keep sending her letters, but no replies! I hope all is alright with her!"

Sun Ce saw an opportunity to quell the crying girl. And He extended his arm out and put his hand delicately on her shoulder. Da Qiao then made a noise that sounded like a squeek.

"EEEEEK!"

Da Qiao threw Sun Ce's arm off of her.

'Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her?'

"I'm sorry Sun Ce! It's just that father told me never to let a man touch me unless I am married to them!"

"Oh, sorry Da... I understand. It's no big deal! And I'm sure your friend is doing fine!"

Before Sun Ce could continue, someone called out.

"Number sixteen! You're up!"

"Oh I'm sorry Da Qiao, but it seems to be my turn! Please excuse me!"

Sun Ce went up and proceeded to get a henna tattoo of the terms, "Loyalty", "Trust", and "Hope" on his right arm. Once Sun Ce was done he came back and showed Da Qiao. She was delighted to see the henna, and proceeded to go up for her turn. Da Qiao decided upon getting a rose on her right arm. The two were enjoying each other's company. They talked some more and learned more about each other. After an hour or so, they decided to leave.

"That was fun Da Qiao! We must do something like this again!"

"Oh yes Sun Ce! I would very much like that!"

The two were about to exit the dining hall until Sun Ce saw Sun Quan and Taishi Ci together.

Sun Ce was expecting Quan to call out to him, but something else entirely happened.

"Oh look, it's Da Qiao! Taishi Ci, meet Da Qiao. She is a very pretty lady, and a very _single_ lady!"

Sun Ce and Da Qiao both stared at Sun Quan, astonished by what he said.

'Sun Quan! Can't you see that I am with her! Why would you say something like that!'

Da Qiao felt the need to break the awkward silence.

"Aha.. Um yes... It's nice to see you too Sun Quan... but I was just on my way out... so bye!"

Da Qiao quickly grabbed Sun Ce and jerked him away from Quan and Taishi Ci. The two left and walked towards the main entrance to the palace.

* * *

><p>Da Qiao and Sun Ce reached the entrance of the palace. It was a gigantic room. The walls were teal with green streaks breaking through the color. Red rubies adorned all of the many columns. Everyone remarked on the fantastic craftsmanship that went in to the many columns. 'How many columns were there?' Sun Ce thought. Ever since he was a kid, he would count the columns on his way back to the palace. there were fifteen columns. These columns were all put up in December. Many people referred to the main entrance as 1215. The twelve signifying the month, and the fifteen signifying the amount of columns. But these columns were not in his or Da Qiao's mind. She was furious.

"The nerve of that Sun Quan! He could have just said hello to me, or introduce me to that man... but no! He had to mention that I am single!"

Sun Ce saw an opportunity to gain her favor.

"That was! It's not his right to be going around recommending you to other men!"

Da Qiao nodded.

"I completely agree! It's not like I'm looking for a boyfriend anyway!"

'This is it... This is how I will get her to date me'

"Yeah. You've probably had plenty in the past anyway!"

"The past... Actually, I've never dated anyone before."

'Never dated anyone before? Could this_ be_ anymore more perfect?'

"Oh really? You're so pretty, I can't believe you've never dated anyone before? Were you just not interested in anyone?"

Da Qiao looked away for Sun Ce.

"It's... Well... I mean... It's not that I haven't had interest in anyone... It's just father... He won't allow me to date anyone even if I wanted to."

Sun Ce stopped breathing. 'No.. NO NO NO! This can't be!'

"Oh... That's too bad."

"I mean it's not all that bad! I mean sure I have liked a guy here or there. But I've never really _loved_ any, so It could be worse! Don't feel bad for me!"

'Alright Zhou Yu. Way to tell me this beforehand... What kind of tactician are you if you can't even get your intel right? I _thought_ you_ knew_ her.'

Da Qiao looked back at Sun Ce. She looked straight into his eyes as if it were piercing his heart, piercing his soul.

"Sun Ce. You seem like a great guy. I've gotten to know you a lot this evening. The problem is... Almost every guy that I become really close to always tries to date me. And quiet honestly, we've become very close, very fast. Promise me you wont."

'This can't get any worse... What do I say? Do I agree? Do I decline? What would Zhou Yu do! You know what, forget what he would do! He's the one that got me into this situation in the first place!'

"Uh... Sure Da Qiao! I promise you!"

"You're not the first to say it like that...The last person that said it like that ended up falling in love with me too, and he eventually asked me out..."

"Hmm, how about I swear that I wont? Anyone say that?"

"Yes... and they fell in love with me and tried to date me too..."

'I've got an idea...'

"Alright. How about I show you."

"What do you mean show me?"

"I'll prove it to you. I'll show you that I wont fall in love with you."

"Well no one has ever said that before... Alright Sun Ce! I'll let you 'show' me!"

"Not just that Da Qiao. How about you become my sworn sister as well? Zhou Yu is my sworn brother! We could all become really good friends!"

"Oh do you truly mean it Sun Ce?"

"Of course I do! You've become such a good friend Da Qiao. It feels like I can really trust you..."

With hearing that statement, Da Qiao gave a gorgeous smile.

"Oh my, it is nearly time for me to sleep! I have classes early in the morning! Goodnight... brother!"

Sun Ce smiled.

"Goodnight sister!"

And with that, Da Qiao left. Sun Ce was alone...

* * *

><p>This chapter ended up being longer then I thought it would be! I bet I tricked some of you readers there. After reading chapter one, you guys probably thought Da Qiao and Sun Ce just fell in love with each other and started dating. Well now you know that you were wrong haha! Sun Ce is in quite the predicament now isn't he? Keep reading to see if he can win her heart or not! Rather, how he does! Til next time!<p> 


End file.
